deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simba vs. Tiger (Animal Face Off)
IMG_20190411_163158.jpg|Ishan a.k.a Shall-I Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description Animal Face Off vs The Lion King! Lions and Tigers have always had a fierce rivalry, but when these two in particular meet face to face, who will come out victorious? '' Interlude '''Boomstick: Hey Wiz, what would you say is the biggest rivalry in the animal kingdom?' Wiz:Well if we're going by ALL of history, T.rex vs Spinosaurus. But if were just going by Modern times, then definately Lion vs Tiger. Boomstick:Yeah, these fatal felines have not only gotten a big Rivalry, but also big popularity, from movies to TV shows, and these two in particular are good examples! Wiz:Simba, the King of Pride Rock.. Boomstick:And the Bengal Tiger, the striped beast of India.He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze our weapons armor and skill to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Simba Wiz:Some time ago in a monarchy called the Pridelands, King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi hosted a ceremony for the newborn Prince. Boomstick:And while he may have just started out as a little fluff ball, he grew up to be one of the most bravest and noble in the land. His name? Simba. Wiz:Simba was just your average kid growing up, hanging out with friends, got into trouble sometimes etc. Boomstick:But all that changed when his Uncle Scar went after him, you see, Scar was upset that his brother got the Throne instead of him.So what do's he do? Why proceed to Murder him of course! Wiz:Scar came up with a plan to get an entire stampede of Wildebeest to full on trample Simba and his Father,he suceeded in killing Mufasa and forced Simba to run away with some help of his hyena lackies. Boomstick:Wait, why didn't he just do it by himself? He was only a cub he could easily have just gone "NOM" and that be it. Wiz: who knows,but anyway the poor cub was forced away from the Pridelands and actually nearly starved to death,only being saved by Timon and Pumbaa.Two best friends who also decided to raise him..... in there own special way of course. Boomstick:Hakuna Matata baby. Wiz: but once he grew up Simba was in for quite the suprised,his old friend Nala had escaped the Pridelands and eventually found and fell in love with him,saying that Scar turned the entire kingdom into a wasteland. Boomstick:But the way of Hakuna Matata kinda brainwashed Simba in a way.He said that the fall of the Pridelands wasn't his problem since he wasn't a Prince anymore. Wiz:but another inhabitant from the Pridelands, Rafiki, taught Simba the lesson that you can't change the past and have to live from your mistakes. To emphasize this lesson further, he called Mufasa's ghost to show Simba the way Boomatick:Man... i'm really jealous now . Seriously, why can't i do that?! Wiz: ANYWAY, ''with his confidence boosted, Simba and his friends set off into the Pridelands and overthrowed the mad King, restoring balance to the circle of life. '''Boomstick: And then the second film and Lion Guard happened. Yeah, if you didn't know, Disney made a sequel and spinoff show to the film. Buut were not gonna go over the events of them as it would make this bio way to long and they don't even really focus on Simba anyway.' Wiz:Simba is certainly a tough lion, able to survive at least 10 hyenas jumping on him and biting into him and having to fight Scar only some minutes later. Boomstick: Guys got enough strength to lift Scar with just leg strength alone! And the average male lion weighs 420 pounds. Wiz: He's got enough stamina to go run to the Pridelands with no stops, and durable enough to survive 20 lionesses pouncing on him! It's even more impressive how he seemed almost fine moments later. Boomstick:But just because he's tough dosn't mean he's unstopabble , his experience with fighting is actually kinda low as he's lived in the jungle for most of his life. Wiz: That , and he probably has some PTSD with his father dying. He's also not really much of a strategist . Boomstick:But this cat is not someone who you wanna mess with, and he truly earns the title of King of Pride rock! *Simba roars on top of Pride rock to show that he is now the king , as his followers roar in agreement* Tiger(Animal Face Off) Wiz: In the jungles of India, there's many flocks of life to see, from gigantic elephants to ferocious wolves Boomstick: But standing right next to the bear,there's one other animal that stands as top predator:The Bengal tiger! Wiz:This animal is 10 ft tall and weighs 490 lbs, making it just a little short of it's Siberian cousin, which is 11ft tall and 700 lbs Boomstick:But that dosn't make them any less fierce! There easily able to tackle and drag other animals, and have been known to fight with crocs sometimes. There easily able to kill the average human! Wiz:There also able to outrun fast deer on foot, or paws and there case, and is actually a pretty good swimmer. Boomstick: And swimming is actually unusual to big cats, and can probably serve as advantage in this fight. Wiz:but the most notable feature to this cat is it's claws and teeth, easily able to pierce skin and claws that can hold onto it's opponent easily. Boomstick: Once you get all this stuff written down, it's easy to think almost nothing could kill it.... except that's not true in the slightest bit. In the episode of Animal Face Off it was in, it got taken down by the Lion. Wiz: Now it's unkown how true this win actually is, some still stand by even to this day to call bogus on it, even 14 years later! And yes, we know this info is short, but there's not really alot to go off of th Tiger, compared to Simba who has quite a bit of feats under his belt. Boomstick: But rest assured, if you encounter this cat in the wild, be afraid.... be VERY afraid! Tiger roars at the camera while it eats it's meal Pre Death Battle Wiz:Okay, the combatants are set and the arena is prepared, lets end this deul once and for all ! Boomstick: it's time for a CAT BATTLE!!!! Death Battle The King wandered through the Pridelands, looking for the intruder. Lionesses have gone out to hunt during the day, only to come up with some of them slayed. Anyone who made it back alive reported the killer being orange with black stripes, like a very strange lion. Whatever the case, Simba would see it that the intruder met it's fate. Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Catfight Category:'Claw' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:'Mature' vs 'Kid-Friendly/Family' Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles